


a cacophony in stillness

by AutumnsFlowers



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, some needed closure, some needed introspection, thanks for nothing Kubo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnsFlowers/pseuds/AutumnsFlowers
Summary: They meet again on the battlefield, the past between them seemingly drowning any chance of patching up. But does it really matter when, in the end, what is left is love and affection?
Relationships: Hinamori Momo/Hitsugaya Toushirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

For what feels like an eternity, she doesn’t move. The weight of her captain on her aching shoulders, the painful stings on her arms from the flying debris, and the blood from the cut on her leg, they all but disappear. Her ears are numb to the sound of the battle.

She is still, looking up at what looks like her childhood friend. Except, there is little of that childhood left. The hardened expression, the short hair, and the weird white uniform he is wearing. His reiatsu a wave of cold, measured fury seeping around her with the strength of his bankai. Upon contact, she flinches. It’s still so familiar, even though she has not felt it in a while.

Truthfully, she had only seen him passingly throughout her recovery. A shadow, slipping before she could fully realize it had been him visiting her. A presence during her barely lucid times. He had been in her nightmares so many times, face twisted with rage, a painful scream that ripped her apart. 

They had not spoken ever since that fateful day. He did not seek her upon her recovery. Not out of indifference, she knew, but out of shame. He blamed himself, for, of course, he did. And she could not bring herself to face his pain. Couldn’t take those steps she knew both of them needed to heal. 

“We will talk, at the right time.” She told herself, hands clutching, heart aching. It was not the right time, not with all the changes her division was going through, her recovery, and the preparations for the new enemy. It was not the right time, she told herself, not when there is a war brewing at the doors. It was not the right time, she told herself through panicked breaths when the first order to dispatch was brought to her division. Although she dutifully slipped into her lieutenant role and focused on her battles and directing her troops, the regret deep inside her only belonged to Hitsugaya Toshiro, and the knowledge she might have missed the right time.

And there he was, yet again, he came, to turn the tides, his wings of ice stark against the sky. He notices her then, and she can’t help but whisper his name once more. The same name she had cried out over and over during her own nightmares, hanging to the memories of a time before the lies, the pain, the betrayal, and death. Shiro-chan is no more, but she still calls out to him like she did when he pretended not to wait for her on their way home from a day of playing.

His eyes move slightly then, and she knows he heard her. The world is quiet now, and tears are pooling in her eyes. It really is not the right time.


	2. part 2

Growing up can be very difficult. Between those that grow up too quickly, and those that no matter the years, seem never to grow up at all... 

But, of that Hitsugaya Toshiro is sure, no one grew up quite like him. His experience of turning into an adult was a blinding light, a growl that was more creature than human as a sharp pain cracked his every bone and coldness that seemed to irradiate from deep inside covered his whole body. A piercing noise rang in his ears making him lose his balance. 

And just like that, it was gone. Only a dull thump was left in his head. His vision slowly but surely returned, as did the sensation of his limbs, and he got up on legs that were definitely longer than he remembered. 

He knew what had happened before he even opened his eyes. For some reason, he understood. Why he was never able to fully reach his potential before, his own youth against him. The complete understanding of Hyourinmaru required skill and mastery that only many years of experience could bring. And so, the clever dragon had cheated time. For this one occasion, it had taken full control of his body, giving him what he still lacked, bringing him to the stage where he would have complete power over his bankai, if only for a short time. The transformation was temporary, and Hitsugaya did not know what it would cost him. Nothing ever came without sacrifice in this world. But, he thought as he gripped his sword to steady himself while drawing his first breath in this body that was stronger, taller, faster, and _powerful_ , he would risk it all to succeed this time. 

Hyourinmaru’s senses perceived even more clearly the little flame down on the ground, busy focusing her powers into healing her unconscious captain. Dutiful Hinamori had paused as his reiatsu had reached her, his transformation instantly calling out to her. She had gotten up, her mouth open, his name on her lips. 

He wished he could see her then. A selfish wish even while he steadied himself and gathered his reiatsu to attack. He wanted to see her face, still loving and caring even after all she had been put through. What would her eyes look like now, looking at him? He had avoided her for so long, afraid of facing his own consequences. 

His attack unleashes the fury of the ice and wind. This power is for her. This strength is because of her, the will to pierce the skies and protect bears her name. It was because of her selfless kindness, her determination, her love, and her desire for a better world that he was who he was. She had given him that love before anyone else. So he would fight for that world she had always wanted, for peace, for her. 

He does not know how it will end. But, cost him his life, _I will keep you safe_. This wordless promise he sends, through his determined expression to her worried eyes as the storm, stops for a second and he looks straight at her. She blinks, once, and her face sets, understanding taking the place of fear.

**★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆**

_A prayer I made, for when this is all over._

_Let’s meet again, on the fields with the pink and white flowers that sway gently from the wind where I first saw you. We will smile again. This life is a precious gift, and I want to share it with you. When that day comes, let’s accept and forget the past, for I want to be with you in every tomorrow to come._


	3. part 3

Hinamori walked through the rubble, dust setting in from the explosion that had shaken their surroundings. They all felt it. The victory, shuddering through their bodies with the power of the giants that had clashed away from them. And now that it was over, all she could feel was exhaustion. Sword sheathed again she stumbled, barely feeling the pain as she got up again.

They had won, she thought idly. Did that justify all the blood and the dying, the injured down below she knew would not make it to the next morning? Make it to see the new beginning Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends had carved for them? Would Soul Society remember ten years, a thousand years, ten-thousand years down the line? 

She glanced around, hoping to see a familiar figure. Panic started rising up in her. There was no sight of him, and yet she could swear she had sensed him here before, right after his own battle had finished. He had been injured but had come out victorious.

No, fate could not be this cruel. No, this was supposed to be a new beginning. She swallowed down her own pain and fear and kept moving. She knew they would come to get them soon, but she wanted to be the one to find him, before anyone else. She _needed_ to be the one to find him. She always could before. 

It was not for a vice-captain to leave her captain behind. But Captain Hirako had quite straightforwardly told her to get moving and help those in need, motioning with his head and a half-smile on his face in the direction to go. She bowed quickly and turned around. Before she departed, he called out to her and told her she was a good lieutenant. The words she engraved them in her heart, away from any other memory they could awaken in her. They were given a new beginning. Leave all the ghosts behind.

Her unsteady steps had taken her towards a big clearing amid the destruction. He could not be too far from here. Was she sure of this? Doubt started creeping on her. Would he even want her to find him? But still, she kept going.

And there he was. Sitting on the ground, back against the wall. He was still in the adult form that had left her speechless hours ago, his head hanging down barely supported by his left hand. His right hand was bloody and still covered in ice, hanging limply on his side, sword on the ground beside him. He was bruised, his jacket in shreds, clinging to his body. He had noticed her coming, for he was conscious and his eyes were bright, piercing through her from under his bangs.

She could not tell what he was thinking as he simply observed her coming towards him. She tripped as she almost reached him, quickly picking herself up. He lifted his head to her. The face of an adult was looking at her and at that moment, he somehow looked more like himself than he ever had. His eyes burned with an emotion that made her shiver for a second before they turned tired, listless and he leaned back, exhausted.

Hinamori hesitated a moment before she let herself drop down, right between his knees. He didn’t look as injured as she feared he would be, the image of his slashed body from ages ago what she had been secretly fearing. Trembling with relief she slowly reached to him, while he watched her, still. She sucked in a shaky breath as she touched him, expecting freezing cold but instead meeting warm skin. He was now lightly shaking too. She lifted her eyes to his face once again, that emotion from before back in his eyes, before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. He tensed. Shock and confusion racing through him before he reached up and wrapped his own arms around her, gripping her robe after he felt the first silent sobs coming from her mouth. Her arms tightened around him and he dropped his head lightly on hers, breathing her in. 

“It’s over.”

“Hinamori…”

“It’s over.” she raised her head, looking at him, a smile through her tears, “and we will live.”

They were alive. They would keep on going forward. For now, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while until inspiration struck me. These two really deserved better.  
> I wrote these three parts at different times in the span of four months, mostly to give myself my own closure with this series and these characters that meant a lot to teen me.  
> I hope you enjoy this as well.


End file.
